Mario Kart: Charged Racers DX
Mario Kart: Charged Racers DX is a racing game for the Nintendo AVr. Mario Kart: Charged Racers DX includes features from its prequel, Mario Kart: Charged Racers, for the Nintendo AV. Some of the features from the prequel don't appear in this game. However, new features will be added, such as the mode called Double Dash. Modes of Play *'Single Player and Multiplayer' **'Grand Prix' (1 player) In this mode, the player races against eight other CPU players in a quest to finish in first. Like in Mario Kart 7, there are coins on each track, the maximum being 10 coins. There are ten cups to choose from, ranging from the most to the least difficult. Drivers earn points by placing within twelve positions. A driver with the most points at the end of the four races wins the cup. **'Time Trial' (1 player) Drivers race for the fastest time on a selected course. The fastest record is able to be raced again as a ghost. Drivers can also race staff records, or Regional Records/Champions and World Records/Champions (Wi-Fi must be used). **'VS Race' (1 to 4 players, up to 8 online) Drivers can race to their own custom settings, but it is otherwise relatively the same to Grand Prix, other than the fact that drivers can see the other racers' character's names. The driver may choose a Solo Race, where they try to win for themselves, or Team Race, where two teams, red and blue, try to win for the team in order to gather the most points and beat the other. **'Battle' (1 to 4 players, up to 8 online) Drivers team up with each other in a battle for the most points. Items only work against the opposite team, and have no effect on the team that use them. The player can only select the Standard Kart. There are four ways to battle: ***''Balloon Battle'': All drivers get three balloons and must use the items to hit the opponents to pop their balloons and get one point for every hit. If drivers lose all of their balloons, one point is deducted and remain out for a while to be brought back to the battle with three balloons once more. ***''Coin Runners'': The goal for drivers is to obtain more coins with their team than the other. In the top right corner of the screen, the score shows, which are the coins obtained altogether for each team. If drivers hit opponents, opponents drop their coins. The certain amount of coins dropped depends on the item that hits the player, and the amount of coins that the player has already gathered. ***''Shine Thief'': In this mode, there is a Shine Sprite on the arena which can be collected. As soon as a player has collected the Shine Sprite, a timer starts. The team who held on to the Shine Sprite at the end wins. Other players can steal the Shine Sprite, by hitting the player with the Sprite with any item, and then colleting the Sprite themselves. The timer is reset after this, but it starts at a lower level each time. The player must hold on to it for thirty seconds. ***''Bob-omb Blast'': In this mode, all items are Bob-ombs, and players can stack up to five Bob-ombs per character on their kart. When another player is hit by a Bob-omb explosion, that player loses a point (if he/she has one) and the other player gains it. The player who reaches three points first wins the match. **'Double Dash' (1 to 4 players) This mode features the ability for two players to ride on a kart: one to drive and one to use items, just like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, this time, without special items. Double Dash supports all other modes except Time Trials when playing offline. *'Online Multiplayer' **'Worldwides' - Users can join a worldwide competition to race or battle against other users in a group. Up to 8 people can race in one group. **'WW's Double' - Two players can be able to ride on a kart in a WW's Double competition. This mode supports VS and Battle modes. **'Friends/Opponents' - Users can race with friends they registered. They can also race against opponents they've raced against before. **'Communities' - Users can create a community with customized rules, just like in Mario Kart 7. They can now be able to create a community with Double Dash settings. *'Mario Kart Channel' **'Ghost Race' (1 player) A Time Trial race with ghosts made by players around the world with relatively the same skill level to the actual player. **'Tournament' (1 player) Drivers compete in a timed competition with specific goals. Just like in Mario Kart Wii, new tournaments are posted twice a month. Characters Starter Starter Items Karts, Bikes, and Gliders Tracks 1 - A track is split into 3 sections. 2 - A track has only two laps. Arenas Gallery Menu screenshots Mk_cr_dx_title.png|The title screen. Mk_cr_dx_modes.png|The mode select screen. Mk_cr_dx_classes.png|The engine classes. Mk_cr_dx_characters.png|The character select screen. Mk_cr_dx_karts.png|The karts, bikes, and gliders. Mk_cr_dx_cups.png|The cup select screen. Mk_cr_dx_arenas.png|The arena select screen. Mk_cr_dx_wifi.png|The Online Multiplayer menu. Track screenshots Mk_cr_dx_daisy farm.png|Daisy's Farm Mk_cr_dx_gloomy manor.png|Gloomy Manor Mk_cr_dx_peach village.png|Peach Village Mk_cr_dx_mushroom cavern.png|Mushroom Cavern Mk_cr_dx_pipeline spdwy.png|Pipeline Speedway Mk_cr_dx_wario valley.png|Wario Valley Mk_cr_dx_luigi circuit.png|Wii Luigi Circuit Mk_cr_dx_riverside park.png|GBA Riverside Park Mk_cr_dx_dry desert.png|GCN Dry Dry Desert Mk_cr_dx_turnpike.png|N64 Toad's Turnpike Mk_cr_dx_music park.png|3DS Music Park Mk_cr_dx_gold mine.png|Wii Wario's Gold Mine Mk_cr_dx_daisy circuit.png|Wii Daisy Circuit Mk_cr_dx_mushroom city.png|GCN Mushroom City Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:2013 Category:Nintendo AVr Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Action Games